


Position

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Reverse Robin AU, 偏親情向(我覺得), 逆序羅賓
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 剛加入蝙蝠家族的杰森在找到自己的定位前，卻先找到了一大堆的定位追蹤器；覺得被監視而既疑且怒的他，決定找最有可能的對象——提姆·德雷克（AKA紅羅賓）當面對質。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

「別再往我身上安這種東西！」

隨著來人滿帶怒火的話音，房門被粗暴地打開，並在門扉還在往後敞的時間，一顆指頭大小的金屬小圓盤被掦手甩出，紅燈夾著銀光破風疾馳，直往坐在電腦前的提姆攻去，右手拿著馬克杯的提姆揚起眉，左手擋在額前，剛好於指間接著了圓盤。

這時，房門終於撞上後方的牆，砰的一聲煞是響亮。

提姆飛快地往左邊一瞄後，夾著氣音笑了一聲，接著便把那小機械丟入桌上的一個籃子裹，接著看回電腦螢幕，期間一眼都沒看過一步步重跺著往書桌走近的來人，這無礙使對方怒氣上升，只見他像隻小怪獸般惱怒地低聲咆哮，盯著老神在在地敲鍵盤的提姆看了一會，接著挫敗地嘆了口氣，轉身回門口處。

吧搭！他關上了門。

 

「給我十分鐘，我要和你談談。」

提姆總算把視線移向了他。  
穿著紅色連帽衫的少年緊繃著下巴，眼睛微瞇，還不自覺地挺胸收腹。

這有點「眼」熟，也有點「耳」熟。

「談談？」  
「談判。」

兩雙藍眼對視了幾秒，最後提姆不置可否地關上了屏幕，往後靠在椅背上，丟下一句「給你三分鐘，加油吧杰森」後閉起眼，有點悠哉地呷了口咖啡。  
杰森抿著唇，思考了數秒後朗聲說：

「你不能一天到晚都往我身上安追蹤器、鏡頭、竊聽器……還有天殺的不知什麼跟蹤狂組合大禮包！這是私隱！個人私隱！每個人的天賦自由！」  
「兩分鐘。」  
「反正你就是不能這樣做！這很病態！你不覺得有問題的嗎？」  
「一分半。」  
「等等，我明白了，因為我是你大哥的繼任者，所以你就一整天盯著我，對嗎？好找出我的過錯來打小報告以踢我出局？該死的、操！提姆.德雷克！你令我感到噁…吼！你！太過份了！想不到那個、那個！紅羅賓！是這麼心胸狹窄的人，我他媽的看錯你了！」  
「最後六十秒，另外，注意言辭。」  
「如果我這名新羅賓令你如此不滿的話，那我真是恭喜你了！因為你將不得不適應我，在接下來的幾年、十年、甚至更長更長的日子裹，在哥譚的夜空中穿著那套你沒機會穿上的制服到處踢罪犯的屁股，不管你願不願意！而我是如此渴望、瘋狂地渴望！或者說是我『需要』！比這大屋裹每一個人都需要！無人能阻！包括你，提摩西.德雷克！」

隨著杰森音量愈來愈大，時間也漸漸流走。提姆望了眼手錶。

「好，時間到。」

提姆語調平淡地說，反觀杰森，因為方才的吼叫和憤怒的情緒而呼吸略急。

「基本上後面完全離題了，離到我都差點忘了你到底來找我幹嘛。」  
「來找你拆掉那些該死的—！」  
「小機械。是的，我知道，但顯然比起那些，我們有更重要的事要談談。  
首先，不當羅賓是我自己的選擇，這事很複雜，一言兩語解釋不清，總之我對當羅賓…雖然也不是完全沒有興趣，但我不會妒嫉任何一個穿上它的男孩。  
再來，別叫達米安做我的大哥，這讓我全身都冒起了雞皮疙痞。  
另外，一股腦地怒吼並不是談判，最低限度也請試著恐嚇我吧？  
然後，學習適應這種隨時被監控的狀態，怎樣的上司怎樣的伙計，把手腕割開你會發現一份小禮物，先說這麼可怕的置入手法絕不是我的手筆，也不太建議你拿掉，反正你今天拿掉，沒多久又會被放回去，白流血而已。  
最後，往你身上安那些小東西的原因：一方面是為了你的安全，另一方面，這是蝙蝠俠要求的……別這樣的眼神，他不是要求我監視你，這一點他自己也能做到；他是要求我訓練你……嗯、該怎樣統稱？反正就是讓我有空就教教你，像達米安沒事就陪你對打那樣，好等你快點成長起來。  
你懂的，哥譚的壞人從不會等待，也不會因為你是新羅賓，業務未精就對你手下留情；而如你眼見，我沒什麼『有空』，所以，我只好把幾樣東西合在一起，在日常生活時教你了。」  
「反追蹤？」  
「其一。其他的……我想只要你在制止我這種跟蹤狂行為時就會領會到。」  
「例如如何在半夜把紅羅賓倒吊在訓練室然後痛打一頓？」  
「情報搜集不合格，半夜才是他的活動時間。」  
「好吧，我大概懂了……但這也得有個限度！這幾天光是睡房我已經找到九個你那些小東西了！」  
「已經找到九個？哇哦，做得不錯。順帶一提，你睡房的話，因為我今早路過又往裹面貼了幾個，所以……我想想，大概是十三支鏡頭，四個紅外線檢測及熱能檢測，六個監聽器……」  
「有完沒完！」  
「總之合共三十二樣。規則是它們不會超出這個數目，但你拔掉的，我會安回去；你的作業是找出它們，並想方法制止我無止境的安裝行動。啊對了，有一個是和我電腦話筒相連的揚聲器來的，不要拆掉它，可能有一天我會懶得走來你房，麻煩留著它，以便我跟你聯絡。」  
「這世上有樣東西叫電話……算了，那我完成作業有什麼甜頭？」  
「拔掉它們不就是任務獎勵了嗎？」  
「不足夠。我知道你三天沒睡了，而你趕著看完那份財務報告，還有你明早九點要出席會議，你需要睡覺，所以你得趕快打發我走。」  
「Nice Try，雖然情報還是有誤，我只是兩天沒合眼而已。好吧，十件，每拿十件過來可以換走一塊小甜餅，我會跟阿福說。」  
「四捨五入就是三天了。三件。」  
「五件。明天開始起算，之前找到的不計在內。」  
「五件沒問題，但今天先換一塊。」  
「成交。」  
「另外，我身上的怎麼辦？你往我校服上扣了多少個追蹤器？六個？七？」  
「不會告訴你數量，而且我相信你拆多少個，屋子裏所有人都會貼回多少個。」  
「困難等級的訓練？」  
「不，這不是訓練內容的一部分，只是蝙蝠祖傳照看孩子大法。」  
「說真的，我對你們的憧憬每天都在破滅，但、唉，好吧，成交。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流逆序羅賓私設，隨便看看，隨時吃書：
> 
> 達米安  
> 八歲回蝙蝠身邊起開始當羅賓，最初是視作一份和父親有所鏈結的頭銜，並不願意交給任何人，後來明白布魯斯蝙蝠俠的兒子是達米安，不是羅賓，而自己能在羅賓制服上得到的，在身穿其他衣服時一樣可以，他沒弱到需要一套衣服來肯定自己的存在意義，而明顯，後來就有一個小鬼，弱到若沒有一身又綠又紅的衣服，便找不到定位和棲息地，於是（還是經過一番雞飛狗跳後）把制服傳給了杰森，隨後回刺客聯盟，說若然有適合自己的制服時他會回來。
> 
> 提姆  
> 沒當過羅賓直接當紅羅賓，情況基本上大致都走新52設定（查到真實身份、用了企鵝的錢，父母納入了證人保護之列等等）。  
> 他加入蝙蝠家時達米安是羅賓，完全沒半點後退的意思，再者若上任戰力如此高，下任換上不善打鬥的他，怕易出意外（各個方面），而且提姆本人志向亦不在與壞人搏鬥上（但還是有接受相關訓練，儘打不過大米，但也是很厲害的），故他選擇作為紅羅賓，專司一些情報、駭入、分析、調查等等後勤（有點像神喻）、或者說是偵探的工作。
> 
> 杰森  
> 一樣是偷了蝙蝠車輪胎而被蝙蝠俠發掘，而那時的大米正考慮如何平衡在少年泰坦的職責，和蝙蝠俠的羅賓這兩個身份上的時間（總括而言就是獨立時間到），在一輪磨合、吵架、打架、談判、說服、、吵架、打架、還有各種各樣的東西後，大米總算把制服交給了他，並答應在空閒時間回來毆打（x）訓練（O）繼任者。  
> 故事發生的時間就是杰森從蝙蝠俠手上得到制服、但未從達米安手上接過制服的那段時間點。
> 
> 迪克  
> （這個不說，說了要劇透）
> 
> 不標歲數以免增加我吃書機率，總之達米安（青年）提姆（青年）杰森（少年）這個感覺吧（？）


	2. Chapter 2

2.

杰森剛離開沒半小時，提姆的房間又有來客。  
就在提姆搖了搖喝空了的咖啡壼，正想站起來走走之際，電腦突然響起警報，不待提姆回頭望向螢幕，一道黑影便自上方落至書桌前方不遠處，來人身型絕不瘦削，還穿著沉重的軍靴，但觸地時竟也安靜無聲，彷彿物理學在那瞬間撤離了地球。

放下了咖啡壼的提姆緊盯著對方的動作，往鍵盤敲了下以按停了警報，同時往書桌底下探去，悄悄地把一枚煙霧彈扣進手心內。

高大的身影快步逼近，在與提姆只隔了一張書桌的距離時停下，接著一手撐在木桌上，另一手掀掉頭上的黑色兜帽，碧綠的眼珠帶著愠色，雙眉緊皺著直瞪著提姆看，把話語逐字逐字從齒縫間逼出：

「放回去。」

做好要打一場（他也不清楚確實原因的）架的提姆，聞言頓了頓，天才的腦袋高速運轉試圖從這沒頭沒尾的三個字中，找到對方的來意……然而可能性太多了，上至他「可能不小心」順走了的茶點，下至「也許忘了歸還的」各種道具和武器，甚至是「他真的沒有印象有借走過」的正常日用品，全都在能被對方責令「放回去」之列。

感覺到提姆隱約流露出的茫然，達米安把話說得更加的咬牙切齒，在說到關鍵名詞時，更是用力得讓提姆懷疑他的牙齒會不會就此咬碎：

「把追蹤器放回去……托德身上那枚，你剛剛愚蠢地摘下來的那枚！」

聞言，提姆瞬間覺得腦袋像有顆電泡「叮」的一聲亮了起來，內心笑哼這到底是什麼「家族傳統」，同時認為他大概要考慮為自己設計另一款追蹤器外觀了……省得再次搞混。

「沒想到你也加入了過度保護行列，之前在蝙蝠洞尖叫著抗議杰森參加夜間課後活動的人，不是你嗎？」  
「既然父親決意如此。我是不贊成，但我無意為了他和『羅賓』與父親抗爭到底，更不希望他的受傷、甚至死亡，影響到父親的情緒健康。所以，追蹤器。」

達米安說著，手心朝上地伸出手，在提姆面前晃了晃，而提姆則在方才隨手丟入的籃子裏翻來找去，期間拿出了一個又一個、不明白為什麼會放在一起的雜物（或者說是垃圾，達米安肯定有一些東西是該被丟入桌下的垃圾桶，而非堆積在桌上的藤籃內），惹得眉頭未曾鬆開的達米安不耐煩地嘖了一聲。

好一會兒，提姆才艱難地以指尖夾起了小機械，交給了達米安。

「這裡。」

達米安瞪了他一眼，眼神像在警告提姆說「沒有下次」，隨即轉身，正準備離開。  
目送他的提姆撐著臉頰，對達米安在眨眼間便消失得一乾二淨這事毫不驚訝，甚至因為咖啡因的效果正在褪去而感覺有點睏倦。他打了個呵欠，對著空氣想了想，若無其事般補充了句：

「順帶一提，這是你的繼任者自己拿過來，除了連續被人發了兩頓脾氣外，我基本上沒干涉在內，所以……他還挺能幹的，不是嗎？」

沒人回答。


	3. Chapter 3

 

3.

 

提姆沒有跟布魯斯說達米安曾經來過，就像他一直裝作沒發現對方偶然會潛進蝙蝠洞一樣，對各種小道具的失竊裝聾作啞（而他相信阿褔和布魯斯不會沒有發現），有時還會故意把對方需要的情報放在桌上，然後借故離開一段時間。

 

目送了蝙蝠俠和羅賓ver.2.0奔向哥譚的黑夜後，今晚的紅羅賓窩了在蝙蝠電腦前，一方面作為技術支援，一方面則要分析日前開始盤踞在心頭的不詳預感。

 

看似無根無據的預感都有一定可信性，實乃一種腦中資料處理過快還來不及讓意識所消化的產物*，總括而言，就是大腦在累積出一定份量的經驗與知識後所作出的最速推理。常人一般都無法忽視自己的預感，暗自相信會成真，何況是世界第二的偵探呢。

 

提姆喝著咖啡，調出了大量數據資料，並試圖把幾項化學品的失竊、走私、新型毒品販賣等數據整合及對比，再交給電腦分析出可能做出的藥物毒物。

 

蝙蝠電腦一下子就把結果運算出來，然而因為那些化學品都頗為常見，可能性頗多，從危險，到阿卡姆級危險，再到「最好別讓人知道蝙蝠電腦有這玩意的調製方法」級別的危險都有，霎時間紅羅賓就算看完了，也沒什麼頭緒。

 

他搔了搔頭，試圖回想並找出能拼湊上這塊拼圖的事。

 

這時，通訊響起。

 

「羅賓呼叫紅羅賓。沒有睡著吧？」

「還早著呢。有什麼事？」

 

紅羅賓回應道，並調回哥譚地圖至系統最上層，以查看對方所在位置；奇怪的是，代表人物的紅點只有一顆，另一顆相隔了一段距離，且持續變遠中，也就是說蝙蝠俠和他的羅賓分頭行動了，這讓提姆的眉毛揚得老高，開口問道：

 

「B去哪了？」

「他去追一夥販毒集團了，說他們販賣的東西有點奇怪。因為現場有平民傷者，所以他要我先帶對方去接受治療。我剛放下了他，在追B時碰巧經過這裡……大紅你有辦法知道裏面的情況嗎？我……好像聽到了些哭聲，隱隱約約，應該是小孩子。」

「哭聲？等等，我看看。還有別叫我大紅。」

 

羅賓所在的位置是一橦（至少明面上是）空置民宅的天台，天台上有一間房，看著像個水泥砌成的立方體，應該是倉庫之類的，只有一扇外拉式的鐵門作出入口，關得嚴密，也沒有窗。

 

也就是說，沒法潛入，沒法偷襲，只能正面突破；讓情況變得更加麻煩的是，裏面並沒有設下任何監視鏡頭，最近的鏡頭已是一條街外的距離，查看了也沒有什麼意義；唯一算有作用的情報，就只有他（悄悄地）裝在杰森身上那彷蝙蝠俠所製的「蝙蝠鏡頭*」所拍到的，顯示房內只有一人倒在地上，沒有配戴武器，而身型看起來頗大機率是小孩。

 

看到此情況，提姆沉吟了一會，而急性子的新羅賓則開口催促：

 

「到底怎麼了？裏面有人嗎？有人受傷嗎？一定有人受傷了吧？」

「有人倒在地上，看著像未成年，但……」

「媽的！我就知道！我就知道這種鬼地方一定是那些變態的巢穴！」

 

杰森急吼吼地嚷道，伸手握在門把上，往下一扭竟扭得開，這讓紅羅賓腦內警鈴響起，然而羅賓打開腰帶裏的電筒一照，便看到一個臉朝下、穿著過大而殘舊衣服的小小身影倒在地上，正發出一陣陣的抽泣聲，讓羅賓不可能坐得住，提姆那句「小心行動」還沒說到出口，他便已經跑了進去，同時觸發了有心人士黏在門框上陷阱，但不是飛刀利箭之類的，而是一道會令羅賓因吃痛而下意識鬆開門的微弱電流，同時和把門自動關閉上鎖的小裝置，但救人心切的羅賓在被電到之前已經放開了門，故沒有發現到這第一步的惡意。

 

倉庫不大，羅賓四五步便能跑到地上的人前，而電腦前的提姆有些焦慮地看著羅賓身上鏡頭帶回的景象，正準備聯絡蝙蝠俠，無暇理會他後方那神出鬼沒、正以咂嘴表達自己對衝動的繼任者的不滿的羅賓Ver.1.0。

 

五步。

四步。

三。

二。

一。

蹲下。

 

「嘿伙計你還好嗎？別擔心，救星來啦！」

 

羅賓故作輕鬆地說著，只是對方沒有反應，只是繼續哭泣。「好吧好吧，你是不是哪裡傷著了？能讓我看看嗎？」，羅賓說著，並伸手握著地上的人的肩膀，把他翻過了身——

 

一張沒有五官，只有密密麻麻的排氣孔的「臉」映進杰森的眼裏。

 

大量恐懼瓦斯瞬間噴發，近距離攻向沒有配戴任何呼吸過濾器的羅賓，來不及憋氣的他悴不及防地吸進了一大口，同時眼淚積在眼眶邊上，道不清是被嗆出來的，還是瓦斯的效果。

 

 

蝙蝠洞中的兩人都瞠大了眼，而紅羅賓腦海裏則彷彿響起了一下小小的「啪嗒」聲——拼圖對上了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *　BBC卷福講的，若覺得眼熟是理所當然
> 
> *　就是阿卡姆系列遊戲的那個Detective Vision/Detective Mode那玩意，說不出是哪門子的黑科技，看著像熱成像X-ray之類的東西，查了一圈好像是X-ray，但來源是英文圈粉絲自己寫的wiki，也不知真偽，而且X-ray應該不會有那自動highlight武器還區分有害無害的對吧？整套系統硬件種種加起來我想我將之稱作「蝙蝠鏡頭」也不為過吧……


	4. Chapter 4

4.

隨著陷阱被觸發，敵人的惡意便化作了恐懼瓦斯湧向新任羅賓，幽綠的氣體像一個撈網，把人生中所有的雜質通通撈起，每一點不如事都被重提，再一點點的這些把銳利的砂石壓向腦袋，滲出的血液也帶著雜質，污水流滿了整個頭顱，恐懼彌漫在精神世界。

杰森盡最後的掙扎，把解藥針插到手臂上，然而沒有效用，一幀幀不愉快的回憶交錯播放，先是父母的爭執，然後是父親的入獄，再來是母親暴斃在浴室，還有無數次在街巷遇上的暴力事件，但這些畫面都飛快滑過，像那些可憎的毒氣在按著搖控器不斷轉台，想找到他腦袋中最可悲的恐怖故事，不論那是實際發生的，還是單純被害妄想。

被射殺？被抓著虐待？父母一次又一次死在眼前？連續幾星期的斷水斷糧？毒氣若有軀體，必定在搖頭嘆息。

不，不是這些，杰森心底最恐懼的不是這些。

幻象瞬間崩解又重合，面容扭曲的雙親的遺體溶化成血液後，蒸發成濃濃黑煙，煙霧不斷濃縮接著一下爆發，撲到杰森眼前覆蓋了他整個視野，黑漆漆的彷彿帶了黏性，半點光都透不進去。

杰森下意識向前揮動手臂，一雙藍眼睜得大大的，但腦袋告訴他他什麼都沒見到，只有黑暗——無盡的黑暗——圍繞著他，彷彿失明……對，失明。

剛才的煙霧難得把他的眼睛腐蝕了嗎？

新上任的羅賓無法控制自己這個想法。

提姆在螢幕前看到的，就是杰森在到處摸索的動作，期間碰倒了不少東西，幸好都是些小雜物，只是杰森彷若沒有察覺到，只是繼續伸長手臂探向前方，步伐遲疑且緩慢，心率高於平均值。

「羅賓？羅賓？能聽到我說話嗎？」

紅羅賓試著與羅賓通話，卻沒想到這刺激到對方的幻覺變化。

籠罩著杰森的黑霧原本是死寂的，光進不來，聲音也進不來，只有滑溜而詭異的觸感，和滿鼻腔的血臭味，而現在，有聲音了。

是拍翼聲。

是拍翼聲、拍翼聲、還有很多很多很多的拍翼聲，密密麻麻此起彼落不斷響起，不管怎樣甩頭掩耳，拍翼聲都如影隨形，緊緊貼著他耳膜，其聲之大就如同被牠們包圍般。

也許他就是被牠們包圍了。

喘息間，黑暗動了。

原本如墨般純粹的黑突然多了層次，是一層層的、一塊疊著一塊——是蝙蝠，一隻又一隻睜著血紅眼睛的蝙蝠——黏滿了他整個身體，腦袋一認知到這事，劇痛便隨之而來。杰森尖叫出聲，他感覺他身體被數百萬隻小爪子抓著，挖出一道道的小血痕，連臉也避不過，眼罩也搖搖欲墜，愈來愈像真實幻覺中聲音也多了起來，入耳的不再只有拍翼聲，還有一聲聲彷似在嘲笑般的嘰嘰聲，再後來甚至口吐人言，左一句「沒用的羅賓」、右一句「丟人的羅賓」。

杰森踡起身，雙手掩著臉伏在地上，試圖避開不存在的蝙蝠的襲擊，當然是徒勞的，在他腦海中，那些畜牲仍舊在啄咬、抓破他的皮膚，他堅信他十指下的臉已經肉綻皮裂，而且眼罩亦已經掉下來了，已經不見了，已經被一隻該死的畜牲叼走了。

「不……不……」

杰森驚恐地喊著，低垂著並搖晃著頭，發出小小的抽泣聲，緊揪著兜帽瑟縮成一團，意圖在臉藏在陰影下。

「不……我很抱歉……」  
「我對你很失望。」

幻覺突然捏造的一句話，像一記鞭子直接抽擊杰森腦袋，霎時間，抽噎停了，呼吸滯了，眼淚懸在眼眶沒有掉下來，一直收緊的拳頭也僵了，整個人像石化了般，只有眼睛是在那瞬間瞠大的，慘白的唇哆嗦著，卻抖不出半句話來。

視野中的蝙蝠如潮水般退散，飛快地往後結集，最後與陰影連在一起，聚成了一個人影，頭頂有兩個尖角，身後拖著披風的人影。

取樣自記憶中的嗓音低沉沙啞，帶著怒意地說：「我對你很失望」，接著又換成了失望的語氣，重複了一遍：「杰森，我對你很失望」，然後是扼腕的語氣、不高興的語氣、膩煩的語氣……不斷不斷地反複說著。

杰森咬牙掩耳，從喉頭擠出幾聲嗚咽，心臟跳得連肌肉都在抖震，胸膛隨著呼吸急促起伏，通紅的眼睛久久未眨，連帶著淚珠也忘了滾下來。

然而，惡毒的幻覺沒有放過他。

「杰森.彼得.托德。」

聞言，杰森飛快地轉頭望向身後，眼神近似是絕望地看著另外兩個身影的出現。

「又弱又蠢。」  
「為什麼你會穿著這制服？」  
「「你沒資格當羅賓。」」

杰森聽著他目前人生中最不想聽到的話，看著他人生中最……他現在想不出恰當的形容詞……的人，雙目逐漸放空，腦海也開始空白一片，同時間，一條像是理智保險絲般的東西，噗一聲，燒斷了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

時間稍稍推回一點。

 

「羅賓？羅賓！你現在見到的都是假的！想想你受過的訓練，給我醒醒！」

 

在杰森語無倫次地哭喊時，提姆叫喚著，但沒有回答，杰森他完全沒聽進去，也就是說一開始施打的解藥無效，最近不斷出現的化學品和毒品走私或失竊案都是用來研發新恐懼氣體，而現在，就是又有新藥被搞出來的情況……他應該猜出來的、紅羅賓必須猜出來的，但他沒有，慢了一拍，甚至更多，而現在羽翼初豐的杰森踩上陷阱了……明顯地，這是他的疏忽，是他的……是他的責任。

 

提姆把焦慮都發泄在鍵盤上，啪嗒啪嗒的按得用力。

 

「紅羅賓呼叫D，下個路口轉右，交通燈信號都計算好了。看屏幕，路線已經劃好了。」

「收到。聯絡到蝙蝠俠嗎？」

「他找到稻草人了，但他那邊完事了再趕過來，樂觀估計都至少需要半小時。該死的！稻草人為什麼能在瘋人院搞出新的藥劑配方？還能偷偷放了出來？就沒人看著他的嗎！」

 

提姆話愈講愈帶急躁，聽得達米安挑起了半邊眉。

 

「紅羅賓。」

「怎麼？」

「冷靜。」

「為什麼你覺得我能冷……」

「那你現在明白為什麼我不同意了吧？」

「認真的？現在來談這個？」

「不止是他，你那時也是。我自出生起便在訓練，但你們不是，而且敵人還被我揍強了，懂嗎？這制服太危險了，穿上它就如同穿上一件綁滿炸彈的背心，除了我，你們沒一個能安全駕馭它。」

「自大。」

「我不否認。」

「但最後你讓步了，對他。」

「對，而理由我說過了，因此眼下，這也是我的責任。」

 

聞言，紅羅賓沉默了一會，而達米安頓了一下後便繼續說：

 

「要是他死在這種低級陷阱上，三分之二是他的問題，他蠢、他粗心大意、他魯莽，這點毫無疑問，但剩下的三分一，將會是我們全體的責任。」

「但……」

「沒聽到嗎？我是說，我們、全部。」

 

提姆掩著臉嘆了口氣，沒再說話。

 

達米安也沒再挑起話頭，沉默地騎著重機，按照紅羅賓劃好的路線圖，在小巷大街中穿梭，轟鳴著趕到杰森所在的建築物下。他抬頭望著這橦樓宇，「日久失修」和「髒舊破爛」這八字都不足以描述它的問題；達米安眼尖地瞄到牆身有熏黑痕跡，樓外的電箱還被加插了些古怪的裝置，哪天短路起火完全不意外。達米安說不清是厭倦還是煩躁地嘖了一聲。

 

「我到了。」

「等等，情況出現了……」

 

達米安短短的交待了句後，沒等紅羅賓把話說完，便趁著附近居民沒出現前，趕緊射出勾爪槍，飛快地爬上屋頂。

 

「些變化。」

 

當他攀到上去時，卻沒想到本該困在裏頭的杰森，竟在倉庫外等著他。

 

「我想我看到你說的變化了。個人認為，這類事情你可以早點說出來。」

「請體諒我手上程序多到連AI都會想辭職，再者，我不覺得你會聽我說話。」

 

紅羅賓這樣答到，並把這邊情況的畫面拉大，分出大半精神來觀察形勢。

 

杰森往後一腳踹上了門，夾帶了幾聲刺耳的髒話。儘呼吸還是相當急促，但抽泣已經停下來了，剩下那點淚花之前都被擦在手袖上，通紅的眼睛怒瞪著達米安，低吼在喉頭滾動，他緊握著蝙蝠鏢低伏上身，一副準備攻擊的樣子，見此，達米安也不得不抽出木刀。

 

達米安嘖了一聲，對杰森反問了句：

 

「小鬼，你肯定你中的是恐懼瓦斯，而不是憤怒瓦斯？」

「在某一瞬間怒火蓋過去了，反正我想不通我為什麼好端端要站著被你們罵，誰他媽稀罕你們認同了？這毒氣大概是搞錯了什麼吧？總之反正就是，既然橫豎都要被你們指著罵，那為什麼——」

 

杰森一個箭步上前，把手中的蝙蝠鏢用力往達米安臉上投出。

 

「我不直接把你們揍到閉嘴？」

 

達米安不置可否地冷笑了一聲，抬手一下接著蝙蝠鏢，然而腎上腺素狂飆的杰森下個攻勢已至，一根伸縮長棍捅往達米安眉心，當然很快被被木刀架住，卻沒想到杰森竟就此丟掉了長棍。

 

沒想到手上力度會忽然變輕，這使達米安用力過猛，來不及收回攻勢，而杰森趁著達米安雙手還高舉著木刀時，矮身衝至對方身前、木刀守備外之處，架起手肘直撞向對方肋下處。

 

達米安連踮著後退了兩步，堪堪避開，順手把方才接下的蝙蝠鏢瞄著對方肩膀釘去，不料對方在側身迴避同時，另一隻手中竟藏了隻冰凍手雷，悄悄繞在背後甩手投出，在提姆尖叫著「他什麼時候順來的？！」時，手雷便滾落到達米安腳邊，飛快地冒出白色寒煙，幸好達米安低頭反應極快地以木刀一掃，把手雷遠遠地挑開，只是這樣，回防的速度便慢了。

 

杰森眼見機不可失，立即擲出了數枚羅賓鏢。金色的R字鏢在空中疾馳，達米安勉強避開或擋下了大半，可惜還是剩下了一顆，擦過了臉頰，留下了血痕。

 

達米安挑眉輕按了下傷口，指尖搓了搓剛滲出來的血液後，他丟掉了木刀，抬首衝著杰森扯出了個笑容——連犬齒都滲著血腥味那種。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

杰森.托德剛來韋恩宅時，自己在哪呢？

達米安試著回想了一下……外太空？邪惡勢力的倉庫？某秘密的實驗室？雨林？定或是中東？又可能是極地？他也不太記得了，反正是鳥不生蛋的鬼地方，亦反正肯定不在哥譚，而且他的不在，是不在了好長的一段時間，故此，他在知道他父親又收養了個黑髮藍眼的小鬼頭時，已經米已成坎，什麼法律文件都簽了。

更米已成坎的，是他發現的時間，就是托德穿上制服在夜空下晃盪的第一天，而他對此竟然懵然不知，可想而知，他們的初遇會有多麼的慘烈。

現在的杰森.托德都還不是他的對手，更何況是以前；還記得那時，在鋒利的武士刀和各種飛鏢利刃下，托德的凱夫勒纖維護具都破了幾道小口*，碎了一邊的目鏡露出新任羅賓載著點點疑惑、以及滿滿怒氣的藍眼睛，受的傷早就到了該乖乖倒下的程度，然而就算他的血液不斷滲出、不斷滴落，兩邊臉頰都腫了，肋骨如無意外也斷了幾根，他還是撐著根長棍站起來，包裝在嘲諷和挑釁下，鍥而不捨地找尋一絲勝機，小心謹慎地謀劃著進攻，窺伺對手的破綻。

從以前開始便是如此。一個人類新生兒骨骼數目是270塊或更多，而達米安他相信，托德會比那些小嬰兒還多上三千塊，而每一塊、每一塊都是堪比水泥的硬骨頭，連腦袋裏裝的都是……不然根本無法解釋為什麼一個人可以倔強如斯。

那時鼻青臉腫、奄奄一息卻還死撐著的屁孩，現在有毒氣影響下的大量腎上腺素加持，自然像失去痛覺神經般，一遍又一遍的倒地再起，像條瘋狗死追著眼前人來咬──注意：非修辭手法──達米安搓著被手腕上咬紅了的那塊皮肉，厭惡地嘖了一聲，把對方的口水蹭在褲子上。

雖然理由他都懂，但托德這小鬼每次一急了，打架路子就野得叫人咋舌，連街頭混混都甘拜下風。咬人都算了，踢打對手襠部也姑且算是具效用的攻擊，但連朝別人臉上抛沙就種招兒都出來是怎麼回事？重點是，因為他還戴著眼罩，沙子根本進不去眼，於是那小鬼就往他嘴裏扔了，這一扔就扔得達米安更為火光──抛的真的是沙就算了，然而他在不小心吃了幾口才驚覺那是餅乾屑……誰准他把小甜餅直接放進腰帶的？！

德雷克你死定了，達米安陰惻惻地想。

兩人稍稍分開，杰森借機喘息著，而達米安則怒吼著拍掉臉上那些黏黏的、帶著糖份的碎屑，然而它們在沾上汗水後，便和皮膚難離難捨，部分還卡在脖子與衣領之間，噁心得達米安罵出幾句異國髒話，幾乎是動了真火地，瞬雷不及掩耳的一個箭步衝前，橫腳掃在杰森腳腕，再攥著對方手腕，肩扺著其腋下並迴身一轉，利落地把對方摔到地上。  
背上傳來炸裂般的痛楚讓杰森呼吸停滯了半秒，意識回籠時，腹腔、左手已被達米安壓著，咽喉要命處亦被握著，指頭下方便是急促跳動中的脈搏，還有脆弱的氣管、頸椎，一切都只隔著薄薄的一層皮。

四目相對，雙雙無話，只有尚待平伏的喘氣聲破壞了安靜。

毒霧效果總算開始消退，身體各處傳來的疲憊、酸軟和疼痛，使杰森終於無力再掙扎、再掀翻身上那人，但這樣的壓制還是維持了大概一、兩分鐘，達米安才試探性地鬆開扼著杰森脖子的手，輕輕拍打著杰森掛彩嚴重的臉頰，掛起嘲諷的笑容問道：「不打了？嗯？再掀翻我試試看啊？」

而杰森只是翻了個白眼，也懶得找話來回應他。

這沒大沒小的回應自然又要惹達米安生氣，只見他在自己的下巴和脖頸間搓了幾下；杰森立即察覺到他的意圖，瞠大了眼怒吼著，用力扭身想要掙開，但達米安加倍用力地按著他，直至完成了他的報復──把餅乾屑抹回杰森臉上。

吸飽了血汗的顆粒比原版的餅乾屑更加噁心，使這攻擊的創作者都受不了它們，一聲聲低俗得刺耳的髒話因而吐出，聽得達米安掦起了半邊眉，但想著自己方才也講過髒話了，好像也沒什麼立場指責杰森，不過還是意意思思地說句：「注意你的言語，托德。」，並得到法律上的弟弟一顆（另一顆在目鏡下）大白眼。

「總有一天，我會把你這兩顆沒禮貌的眼珠給挖出來。」，說著，達米安在作勢要插盲他後，便站起來，並扶了杰森起身。

兩人下樓後，對著達米安的交通工具沉默起來。

就在達米安思考著要不要一個手刀劈昏杰森，省得他因殘剩的毒效突然跳車，而杰森也同時想著差不多的事時，一陣熟悉的引擎聲使兩人轉頭望去。

「不用想打昏對方的事了，全家第二聰明的人早已為你們安排好一輛自動導航的蝙蝠車，現在麻煩兩位趕緊上車睡一覺。這架無人客機恕沒有電影和餐飲提供，祝兩位旅途愉快。」

從中途開始消失了一段時間的紅羅賓的聲音又回到通訊器上，一如往常淡定而暗帶嘲諷的語調叫達米安牙癢，而杰森則很小聲地吶吶著道謝，聽得蝙蝠洞中的紅羅賓在椅子上打了個大寒顫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *護具材質據說是Kevlar（凱夫勒纖維）混Nomex（防火纖維），然後凱夫勒應該是防刀割的，但漫畫很常出現他們被刀一割就大破的畫面，一時好奇就再去查了下說防彈衣防彈的原理是分散衝擊力，而刀剌下去產生的剪應力，看到有段影片是用M48 Cyclone，整把刀一下扎下去就捅了個對穿，什麼纖維都如同普通布料；但刀割，查到的有資料說可以，卻又有資料又說不行，看了下youtube的手套repo，又好像是真的可以防割  
> 其實也不重要啦，就因為糾結過，所以打下這段附註分享一下而已（。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157580/chapters/42938708)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
